This is a dose seeking trial of the use of Intravenous bromodeoxyuridine (BrdUrd) and radiation therapy (RT) for the treatment of patients with locally advanced or recurrent carcinoma of the cervix, vagina, and endometrium. BrdUrd is a radiation sensitizer.